I’m sorry, my love
by rainydayB
Summary: After Eclipse. There was an accident, and Bella died. Edward’s on the plane to Italy. Short story
1. Part 1

Edward's POV

I had promised her. I had promised that I won't ever set a foot in Italy.

But the thought of seeing – being – with her again was too tempting. Surly she wouldn't – couldn't – be angry at me for long.

Smiling, I rested my head on the head rest. Not long now.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captains speaking. We're sorry for the delay, and the flight will take off in five minutes. Thank you for listening and we hope you'll have a comfortable trip with Qantas airline. _

I was getting impatient; why couldn't I hear her voice?

_Edward, _I smiled in response. Finally.

_Edward, please, you don't have to do this. _

_You're right,_ I told her. _I don't have to do this, I _need_ to do this. I love you._

_Edward,_ _please_. A sob entered her voice. Instantly, I stopped smiling. She shouldn't be crying. _Please. Don't do this. For me. _

_Everything I do is for you, love. Don't cry. I'll see you soon._

Nothing, not even my hallucination would stop me from making this decision. With irritation, I shut my lids, wished the plane would start flying.

_I'm not worth it. Please, think of Esme, what would it do to her?_

At the thought of my mother, my heart contracted.

_Exactly. _

_No one is more important than you,_ I told her, shutting the thoughts of Esme away. Nothing _will stop me being together with you now._

_But don't your promises to me _mean_ anything to you? _She pleaded. _I kept my promises to you._

I sighed; I thought she already knew this. Haven't I told her a thousand times at least? _Nothing is more important than you._

_Then why won't you do this for me? _She demanded. _Live, live for me._

_I'm a selfish creature, love. I won't always do the... right thing, I guess. _Define the right thing.

"Excuse me sir?" a voice said, snapping me out of my conversation. Irritated, I looked up, and the air attendant flinched.

"Yes?" I tried to make my voice even.

"Um, well, uh" _Uh, what was I thinking? God, he's so_ hot. "I was, uh, wondering if you want, some whisky."

I rolled my eyes. "No, thank you." I said nonchalantly. She got the hint.

"Have a good trip sir."

I sighed, then closed my eyes. _I'm coming, love._

**AN:** What do you think?


	2. Part 2

**Well, here's another shot:**

Edward's POV

I pulled out my wallet, and took out a stack of photos, jammed into the little pocket that was only meant for displaying two photographs.

As I gazed at each photograph, it took all of my self-control not to break down. I reminded myself again and again that I was on a plane, not by myself. I still had to keep the secret; I owed my family that much.

Seeing her face – her beautiful face, a fact that she always disagreed with me – was a painful reminder of who I had lost, what I had lost – a permanent chance of living happily ever after. Just like in a fairy tale.

_Just like in a fairy tale,_ I thought bitterly. Just like a fairy tale, only the prince was too late to save her.

Forcing myself to direct my attention to the photographs, my heart felt like it painfully contracted as I realized the photo I could see was the day of our wedding.

She looked beautiful, as always, but that day she seemed to glow. An angel finally in its proper clothing. She blushed her beautiful scarlet shade when I told her that I'd never want her to step out of her wedding gown, except for…

… And it was also the best night of my existence. She knew exactly what I wanted, and by her moans, it seemed like I got it right, too.

Now looking back, I am shocked at my behavior that day. It was very unlike me, and very ungentle man like.

But that was the best day of my life.

Bella smiling – I wanted a picture of her in our meadow… Bella laughing – Emmett had just outdone himself by performing a prank on Newton… Bella pouting – that was taken by Alice… Bella in my arms – before we went into our suite…

How did I loose this angel? This angel who made me believe, who made me love, who made me human, who made me whole.

Like a waterfall, the memory I had been repressing the most replayed in my mind.

_Flashback (a week ago)_

_It started out like any day. Rain was pouring, Bella and I lye in my bed – our bed. Our honeymoon had to be delayed – due to recent storm, no plane was able to be flied. And Bella objected – strongly – to let me buy a plane, so I could fly us there instead. _

"What a waste of money Edward! Don't you dare."_ She had said._

_Rolling my eyes at the memory, I faced my wife. She was awake, and there was a tear, rolling down her cheeks._

"_What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked, worried._

_Quickly, she wiped the tear away with the back of her hand. "Nothing." She said, her voice unnaturally high._

_Sighing, I pulled her into a tight embrace. "Bella, hun, you're a terrible liar. Please, just tell me what's wrong."_

_She buried her face into my chest. "I want to see Sam. I just can't leave things off the way it is with Jake. I'm sorry to ruin your morn" I cut her off._

"_Bella, YOU are my first priority. If you're unhappy, you have to let me know. I would do my best to fulfill your wish, however unhappy that I am about it." I smiled at her, putting on my best act. Indeed, I wasn't happy that my human wife is going to see a werewolf – despite the quick truce we shared; it wasn't enough for me to trust them with Bella._

_She sighed. "Thanks. What did I do to deserve you?" She asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice. _

"_No Bella, what did I do to deserve YOU?" I replied, smiling._

_It was her turn to roll her eyes._

_An hour later, I drove her to the invisible boundary line. After the battle, everything resumed back to normal. Werewolf's brief companionship with us wasn't enough for them – either – to trust us._

_After handing her a mobile, I gave her a passionate kiss of goodbye. "I love you." I whispered. "Take care of yourself."_

_Although she seemed lightheaded, Bella immediately shot back "Werewolves are not dangerous." She mumbled as she left the car._

_I was still frowning as I drove away – werewolves are more dangerous than what my stubborn, beautiful wife thinks._

_By mid-afternoons, I was getting worried. How long did the conversation needed to be? _

_By twilight, I had half a mind to cross the boundary._

_By seven at night, I was ready to cross the boundary line._

_However, I didn't need to. When I'd arrived at the boundary line, a werewolf was there. Sam was holding… BELLA!! _

"_What did you do to her?" I hissed. He was stunned, but he didn't say anything. Carefully, I snatched Bella from him, and cradle her in my arms._

_She was covered in blood, with cuts that looked like the shape of a… claw. A werewolf claw. And I couldn't feel a pulse._

_Desperate, I performed the mouth to mouth. I refused to believe the truth. The cold, hard truth._

"_Oh no, please, Bella, honey, talk to me, TALK TO ME!!" I begged. Realizing that sitting here wouldn't help her, I began to run. Carlisle. Yes, he was my only hope. If he couldn't cure Bella, than no one… I didn't allow myself to finish that thought._

_Carlisle was already home when I arrived – no doubt called by Alice. I had never been more grateful about having an sister who could see the future._

"_Carlisle, please, do something, ANYTHING." Cautiously, I handed Bella to him. _

_He didn't do anything. In fact, he just stood there, looking at a complete loss of doing anything. I was getting angry; my wife could be dying, this was no time for drama._

"_DO SOMETHING!!" I screamed at him._

"_Ed-Edward, I don't think I can do anything. D-Didn't you feel it? She's g-gone."_

I was in pure agony.

**AN: Okay, I was planning to finish of this story here. Guess I'll have another update then. :)**

**Review please!!:)**


	3. Part 3

**Bella's POV**

Guilt rolled inside me as Edward drove me to the boundary line. I felt extremely guilty – and selfish – for ruining his morning with – there's no way to avoid this – Jacob issues. Although he didn't show it, I could tell by his stiff posture that he wasn't happy.

But I wasn't guilty enough to say, "I changed my mind, let's go back."

I needed to sort out the problems with Jacob. I knew he isn't sitting in his homemade garage, working on an old dirt bike, but surely, if I let Sam know, Jake would be able to hear it. Wolf thing, as he had once worded it.

Wordlessly, Edward stopped the car a few meters away from the line. He gave me a phone – for easy contact, then pulled me into his chest, and kissed me passionately.

"I love you," he whispered, his velvet voice low and rough. "Take care of yourself."

Way to kill the moment. "Werewolves are not dangerous." I mumbled my head still light from the kiss. After getting out of the car, I slammed the door a little harder than I usually did, and then stomped towards La Push without looking back.

As I walked, I felt something was very wrong. Not even one wolf was patrolling the area. How strange.

Ignoring the feeling, I kept walking; I was probably overreacting, as usual.

A tall figure came into sight. A wave of relief washed over me; I was beginning to question whether coming here today was the right time. As the figure came closer, I realized that it was Paul.

"Paul!" I called, wanting to catch his attention.

He stopped.. "Bella?" his voice indicated that he wasn't happy about seeing me. In fact, he seemed angry that I was even here. I was suddenly reminded of the time when Paul had lost control. The big gray wolf – growling and bearing his teeth – appeared in my mind. I shivered. Then I shook it off. You need to get yourself together, I told myself. Just don't make Paul angry, and ask for Sam.

"That's me," I joked half heartedly trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

But clearly that was the wrong thing to say; his clenched fists started shaking. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I w-wanted to see Sam," I said. Emily's scarred face played in my mind. "But if it's bad time I can come back…" I added quickly, hoping his hands would stop its vibrations.

"Why don't you just leave us alone, now that you've got your vampires back?" He spat. "Leave Jake alone, he obvious doesn't want to hear from you."

"But-" I couldn't finish my sentence; my throat was clogged up with fear as Paul seemed to fall forward, vibrating violently. Halfway to the ground, there was a loud ripping noise, and he exploded. Dark silver fur blew out from him, coalescing into a shape more than five-times his size – a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring.

He was bigger than I remembered. The wolf's muzzle wrinkled back over his teeth, and a growl rolled through his colossal chest. His dark, enraged eyes focused on me.

Then his soft hair caressed my skin as his claws caused pain, more and more pain. I was glad when everything began to fade.

"I love you Edward." was my last thought.

**Edward's POV  
**  
I sat there, motionless. For once, I did not care about blowing the covers. I was barely in control of myself. Breathe, Edward. I thought.

_I chucked without humor. "Because technically, we don't need to breathe."_

"You-" Bella began, but I didn't let her finish her sentence.

"No, no, you promised." I laughed lightly, putting my finger lightly onto her lips.

So it comes to this? It comes to the point I cannot think, or do anything without being reminded of my loss. Constantly reminded of the monster I am.

_You know what to do,_ I told myself. The choice was clear from that moment anyways.  
_  
I'm coming, my love._

AN: Hey, hope it was worth the wait. Sorry for any mistakes. **I might write another chapter, but might not. Let me know what you think.**

Reviews makes me write. :)


End file.
